Share and Share Alike
by Captain Weirdo
Summary: Once upon a time...
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in his life, he thought he might faint.

Given half a chance he could just pass out right there on the floor. All these people would have to step over him to get out of the building. He really thought he might do it. He could almost sense the black void opening up, ready to swallow him whole. All he had to do was relinquish control to the forces of gravity. That's all – just let go.

Then she touched his arm.

She was making an introduction. He heard her speak but couldn't fathom the words. But when she turned to him, and touched his arm, his focus came rushing back. She looked in his eyes. And now he heard the words.

"…and this is my husband, Joseph."

He couldn't pass out. What if he woke up and found that it had all been a dream?

oooooooOOOOOooooo

She didn't think she was going to make it. Her mouth kept moving and the words tumbled out, but she really had no idea what she was saying. Receiving lines were always treacherous places, verbal minefields. God only knew how many people she was in the process of permanently offending. Did she get anyone's name right? Were people smiling because they were happy or because she was making a terrible fool of herself?

She felt completely out of control. Her head was spinning. The faces were running together. Who is that with Lord Donovan? It must be his wife, but what is her name? It's not like she hadn't met the woman a hundred times before now. Oh, God, they're next. What will I say?

Even as the thought passed through her mind, her mouth opened and the words of greeting poured smoothly out. She turned to introduce them to Joseph. For some reason she touched his arm and their eyes locked. His gaze was so intense, so powerful. She felt herself drawing on his strength to regain her control.

She couldn't afford to lose it now. What if things went horribly wrong and this dream could never be true?

oooooOOOOOooooo

Finally the line was finished. They both took a deep breath but before they could even speak, Charlotte and the footmen were rushing them out of the cathedral into the horse drawn carriage. Huge crowds lined the streets of Pyrus, expecting a glimpse of their Princess and her new Prince. The Queen and her Consort would have to suffice. Mia joined the two for the carriage ride. Mia was so happy and excited that her words bubbled and gushed out of her mouth.

Neither Joseph nor Clarisse really paid any attention to what she was saying. They looked out their respective sides of the carriage and waved to the cheering throngs. He knew he was behaving mechanically – like an automaton. As they progressed through the streets, his arm began to ache. Finally he shook his head, as if to clear it, and dropped his arm. He turned in the seat to face her. Still she smiled and waved towards the crowds.

Finally she felt his gaze and turned to him. She smiled almost shyly at him.

"You realize you haven't spoken a single word to me since you said 'I do'," she told him.

He let the silence between them drag out for a moment before he spoke. "You kissed me."

"Well, yes." She was puzzled by this remark. "Honestly, Joseph, it's not like it was the first time!"

"In public Clarisse. In front of a church full of people. Hundreds of people were watching." He was smiling broadly at her now. "I really didn't think you would do it."

She laughed a little at that. Good God, he loved the sound of her laugh. He reached out and captured her face in both of his hands and brought his lips down to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, ignoring everything but his kiss. All around them the crowd exploded into cheers. Mia cheered loudest of all.

oooooOOOOOooooo

As soon as the carriage arrived at the palace, they were whisked into the dining hall for the wedding banquet. The seating arrangements had been altered, allowing Joseph and Clarisse to sit next to each other, she at the head, and he on her right. The hall was filled with people and conversation buzzed all around them. They found themselves captured by small talk with guests, rather than being able to communicate with each other. Clarisse ate almost nothing. Joseph managed to at least push the food around on his plate, but really ate little more than she.

Following the meal, they posed for official photographs in the throne room. Clarisse was finding it more and more difficult to smile. The banquet had gone on forever, it seemed. She felt as if the walls were closing in on her. She and Joseph had barely been able to speak two sentences to each other. It was maddening to be so close, to have so much to say to each other and yet not be able to speak. Or to touch.

Finally, the photographer finished and started to pack away the equipment. Clarisse rose from her seat on the throne. She reached for Joseph's arm, while at the same time looking around the room for Charlotte.

"Have you seen Charlotte?" she asked without looking at him. "I need to tell her –"

Joseph cut her off by pulling her by the arm. He took her firmly in his grasp and marched her quickly out of the throne room, into a hallway, and through the first open door he could find. He didn't speak.

"Joseph! What are you doing?" she didn't know whether to be annoyed or excited. They were in a small office. Joseph locked the door behind them.

"I am taking you away from all this!" He swept her into his arms as he spoke. She started to reply, but he interrupted her with a crushing kiss. They had kissed before, many times, but never like this. He held nothing back. He poured all his hidden longing, all his deep-seated passion into this one act. At first she tried to meet the kiss with a delicacy of her own. He was having none of it. He drank and drank from her lips, sapping her body of strength as she succumbed. Her legs lost the ability to hold her and she melted into his arms. Just when she felt she could give him nothing more of herself, he broke the kiss, pulling back to hold her at arms length.

He grinned devilishly at her. "Finally!" he said.

Clarisse blinked at him, unable to form a coherent thought. Her only answer was a whispered "oh… my god…"

"You've made me very happy, Clarisse." He still held her by the shoulders.

"I can see that," she gasped. She couldn't quite catch her breath and felt certain that her knees were going to buckle under her at any moment. "Can we sit down?"

The only chairs in the room were the desk chair and two arm chairs. Joseph motioned towards them. "Take your pick." He waited for her to be seated before pulling his chair in front of hers. They sat knee to knee. She took his hands in hers.

"Joseph, can you ever forgive me for springing this on you so unexpectedly?"

""Forgive you for making me happier than I ever thought possible? That should be easy."

"Yes, but surely you would have liked to have your family here for the ceremony," she said.

"I'm sure they will forgive you. Well, maybe not Maria, but the rest of them will!"

Clarisse smiled. "I've heard you mention Maria before. Why haven't I ever met her?"

"She's always been too busy with school, so I visit her on my trips home to Spain."

"She's_ still_ busy with school? How many degrees must she have by now?"

Joseph laughed. "She's just finishing medical school and starting her residency. She's only 25, you know."

"Twenty-five?" Clarisse frowned as she did the math.

"She's my half-sister. My father remarried after my mother's death. And we Romeros are a virile group. Old age doesn't stop us!"

Clarisse raised an eyebrow at him. "That is good news. Good news indeed."

She could almost see the blush creeping up above his starched white collar. She leaned forward and kissed him quickly.

"Please tell me we have finished all the official duties of the day," he said as she sat back in her chair.

She smoothed her skirt. "Unfortunately, no. I don't have any idea what we are supposed to be doing now. I was going to ask Charlotte before I was so pleasantly interrupted."

He stood and smiled down at her. "You should get used to that."

"I plan to." She stood as well. "I suppose we should go back out there. Someone is sure to be hunting for one or the other of us."

Joseph nodded and opened the door a bit. He could see Shades standing a discrete distance away, making sure they remained undisturbed. Joseph opened the door wider and motioned for Clarisse to precede him. As they left the office and reentered the throne room, Shades smiled broadly at them both. "Congratulations, Joe," he said softly after the Queen had passed him.

"Thank you, Shades. Congratulations to you as well. You are going to make an excellent Head of Security." They shook hands. Joseph continued the quiet conversation. "What has been done with Mabry?"

Shades stiffened slightly. "The guards weren't sure if he was to be placed in custody or just tossed out of the cathedral. While they were trying to sort it out, he just walked away. I have contacted his housekeeper. She hasn't seen him."

"So she says," Joe said darkly.

"I believe her. She doesn't seem to like her employer much."

"I can certainly understand that." Joe took a deep breath. "I know you will stay on top of this and inform me of any developments."

Shades nodded and they followed the Queen into the throne room.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Clarisse found Charlotte and ascertained that there was a press conference scheduled for later in the afternoon, followed by the official state dinner. The banquet had been a large, joyous gathering of anybody who was anyone in Genovia. The state dinner would include a few visiting dignitaries and most of the longer serving members of parliament. It was a much more formal affair. Clarisse sighed at the thought of a long evening of dull conversation.

Joseph rejoined her following his conversation with Shades. Charlotte explained that there was almost an hour and a half of empty time before the press conference.

"I have to change – I can't wear this to a press conference," Clarisse said. "And what about you, Joseph?"

Joseph noticed that Charlotte had discretely disengaged herself from the couple and moved to the other side of the room after giving them the news that they had a few precious minutes of 'free time'.

"I suppose I should make some phone calls," he replied to Clarisse. "Maria will certainly never forgive me if I don't tell her the news right away."

Clarisse smiled. "Give her my love and please ask her to come and visit as soon as she can. Joseph, why don't you make your calls from my suite? We can, um, spend some time together before I have to get ready for the press conference."

"No, we can't. Not if you have any intention of actually showing up for the press conference."

She laughed. "Fine, then. Why don't you go make your calls and meet me in the garden when you are finished?"

They went their separate ways. Joseph climbed the stairs to his rooms. He briefly considered removing his tuxedo, but he'd just have to put it on again for the dinner later. He loosened his tie instead, then collapsed on the leather sofa. He let out a long, slow breath and closed his eyes. Every nerve in his body seemed to tingle and he couldn't relax. Truthfully, he didn't want to relax. He'd spent plenty of time alone in this room, dreaming of Clarisse. It was time to get out of here and actually be with Clarisse.

He sat up and reached for the phone.

'Damn!' he cursed to himself when her voice mail picked up the call. He waited for her greeting to finish, then said, "Hola, Maria. I just wanted to see how you were. Hope all is well with you. How are you enjoying working in the hospital? Call me when you get a chance. By the way, your sister-in-law wishes you to come and visit us at the palace as soon as possible. Adios, mija!" He was laughing as he hung up the phone.

Joseph glanced at his watch. There was no way Clarisse would have changed and made it to the garden yet. He rummaged in his desk for his address book and found the number for his brother who lived in Barcelona. He knew his brother, normally as quiet and reserved as Joseph himself, would be excited for him. And his brother's wife would want to know all the details. Besides, he could fill her in, then have her call Maria later with the information. Joseph planned to be too busy for phone calls later.

His family was thrilled for him. Joseph enjoyed having someone to listen to him. His sister-in-law had prodded him for years, trying to get him to marry someone, (anyone!) and settle down. He told her all about Clarisse and how happy he was. Finally, he hung up and looked at his watch again. It was a half-hour before the press conference. Clarisse had probably changed and headed to the garden by now. Joseph stepped out onto the balcony. Sure enough, there she was, walking towards the gazebo. Joseph stood for a moment, just watching her move through the flowers.

She reached the gazebo, but stopped to pluck a rose off the bush. She kneeled next to the bush and was hidden from view, briefly. Joseph glance at the gazebo and saw – something. Was there someone else there? He strained to see it again. There!

He recognized the form.

He took off at a run.


	2. Chapter 2

_NOTE: I, of course, own none of this. A sad fact, but a fact nonetheless. I get no money for this, but I do love those reviews. Keep 'em coming! This is a short chapter, but I hope to make it up to you later. _

Clarisse laughed at herself as she entered her bedroom. She was so used to hiding her feelings for Joseph. They always spent their most intimate time together in the garden, hidden in plain sight. Why didn't she just tell him to join her in her suite when he finished his calls? It was allowed, now. But, she gave in to an old habit and asked him to meet her in the garden instead.

Maybe it wasn't old habit, she thought. Perhaps she knew herself well enough to admit that Joseph was right - if they met in her bedroom, neither of them would be attending the press conference.

As she dressed, she went over the day's events in her mind. Seeing Mia, doubled-over outside the church, had caused something to break free in her soul. Her granddaughter gave physical vent to the pain Clarisse herself had felt over and over in her own life. Seeing Mia like that made her realize, in one blinding flash, that none of this had to be.

She meant it when she told Mia she didn't have to do this. She understood, as did Mia, that if the arranged marriage didn't take place, it would be the end of the Renaldi reign. But it just didn't matter. Life would go on. And suddenly life, her life, took on a whole new luster.

Mia must have sensed this as well. If not for her gently prodding, it would never have occurred to Clarisse to propose to Joseph - and to marry him - right then, right there. Clarisse still couldn't believe how lucky she had been. Not only did she get the man of her dreams, but her granddaughter would be crowned queen. All of their dreams would be realized.

She shook herself from this reverie and finished dressing. She took one last look in the mirror. She arranged a stray wisp of hair, and swept out the door, headed towards the garden.

There was just enough of a breeze to stir the flowers and release their intoxicating scents into the air. She headed for the gazebo, knowing he would meet her there. As she neared the small building, the vines growing over it hid most of the inside from view. She thought she sensed someone inside. He was already here, waiting on her. She stopped to pick a rose before going inside.

She heard him moving towards the door as she rose from where she knelt by the bush. She stepped through the door, holding the rose out to him.

He caught her wrist in a painful grip and she started violently as she registered that it wasn't her husband.

"Your Majesty," Viscount Mabry hissed through clenched teeth.

Clarisse swallowed hard and regained her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"You turned your hired dogs loose on me. They make it difficult for me to leave without being arrested. And for what? Trying to see that justice is done? Trying to uphold the law of the land?" He stepped closer to her, still gripping her wrist. "You seem to have forgotten the importance of the law, haven't you? You only follow the laws that suit you and your purposes. And you have the unmitigated gall to claim to be some sort of a benevolent ruler." He fairly spat the last few words at her.

Clarisse drew herself up even straighter. "Unhand me, you fool!" She jerked her arm from his grasp and stepped back. "You are insane. I should have you exiled for this, _Viscount_." She spat the title back at him. "What is it in your diseased little mind that makes you hate me so much?"

His lip curled derisively as he spoke. "You are completely unfit to rule _my_ county. I thought you'd done your job adequately by providing your two heirs and you would fade into the background. Unfortunately you didn't and no doubt thanks to your interference, neither of them were fit or able to rule. When the king died, instead of stepping down or at the very least marrying someone who could be a suitable king, you decided you could rule on your own!"

Clarisse was all but shaking with rage. "You have crossed me for the last time, Mabry. You can criticize me, but how dare you attack my children! I have let this go on far too long and I think it's time you vacate your title and your seat in parliament. Your nephew seems to be a rather decent human being. He should do rather well in your place."

Mabry's face was dark and dangerous. He started to shout "If you try that, you will live to regret it, woman! You may be the Queen, but that will soon change – one way or another. You can't do this!"

"Oh, but I can!" She advanced on him, her expression defiant and angry. "You contend that I am abusing my power? Let me remind you of that power. I am perfectly within my rights to seize your title and your lands. I could freeze your bank accounts. I could have you imprisoned. You could be exiled and turned over to whatever sad country would accept such a cowardly blackguard!"

"I demand –"

"You demand what?" Her voice dripped venom. "You no longer are in a position to make any sort of demand, _sir._" Her eyes blazed at him in the dim light "You will be lucky to get out of this with your person, much less your dignity, intact. If I were you, I wouldn't be wasting time hiding here or trying to intimidate me."

Mabry snarled at her, unable to form coherent speech. She stared him down as she continued speaking. "I am tired of your scheming and plotting. I honestly don't know why I've put up with you for this long. But now you are finished and this country will be better for it!"

As her last words hung in the air, there was movement at the door. Swift and silent as a panther, Joseph appeared. Before anyone had a chance to react, his fist shot out, catching the Viscount on the chin. Mabry crumpled to the floor.

Joseph turned to his wife, who was staring open-mouthed at the body on the floor. He nudged the form, none to softly, with his foot, eliciting a groan from the unconscious man. "Sometimes you just talk too much, Clarisse."

She raised her eyes to his and caught sight of their mischievous twinkle. The laughter rose in her throat. He grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Joseph." She was still laughing. "This has been the best day, ever!"

Joseph led her out into the sunlight.


	3. Chapter 3

The press conference was jubilant and raucous. Clarisse tried to maintain a dignified demeanor, while at the same time positively beaming at the man who stood by her side. Joseph couldn't decide what to do with himself - where should he put his hands? Should he hold her elbow? Clasp his hands behind his back? He supposed draping an arm around her shoulders and cradling her head on his chest would be highly inappropriate. Finally she grasped his hand and they held on to each other as if for dear life.

Following an interminable period of questioning by a positively giddy press corps, it was time to greet the guests arriving for the state dinner. Clarisse and Joseph went straight to the grand hallway from the press room. Mia would be joining them shortly for the receiving line.

"Alone at last," Joseph said leeringly.

Clarisse gave him an amused look and patted his cheek. "For all of five minutes, dearest." She sighed.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm exhausted," she admitted. "It's been an exhilarating day, but I supposed it's starting to catch up with me."

"I feel it, too. Being next to you is much more tiring than simply watching you, my dear. What is being served for dinner? I'm hungry!"

Clarisse frowned slightly. "I can't remember. Probably beef. Now that you mention it, I'm rather hungry, myself."

He took her hand and kissed it lingeringly. He looked up at her as his lips brushed each of her fingers in turn. "I know what you mean," he said in a husky voice.

"You do not!" she said nervously. She pulled her hand away and tugged at the bodice of her dinner gown, smoothing imaginary wrinkles.

Joseph merely smiled, refusing to break eye contact with her. He clasped his hands behind his back, emphasizing the fact that he wasn't touching her with his hands, then ran his smoky gaze up and down her body. His eyes returned to hers as he raised an eyebrow in unspoken comment. She blushed deeply and opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't think of anything to say.

She breathed a sigh of relief when Charlotte returned to her side to announce the first guests were arriving. Mia entered and took her place next to Clarisse. She quickly hugged her grandmother and gave Joe a huge grin.

"Isn't this fun, Joe?" Mia said sarcastically.

"Isn't it just?" he growled in reply. "These lines seem particularly interminable when you have other places you'd rather be."

Mia giggled and Clarisse sighed resignedly. "I am far too tired to put up with any trouble from the two of you," she told them with mock seriousness.

"We'll be good, Grandma. I promise!" Mia whispered as the first guests entered the room.

Catching his wife's eye, Joseph grinned mischievously at her and took her arm as he moved into place beside her. They didn't speak to each other as the guests filed in, but they never broke contact, either. He held her elbow, she laid a hand on his back, he caressed her fingers, and she squeezed his forearm.

Clarisse had requested a last minute change in seating, placing Lord Devereaux on her left. The young man hadn't even planned to attend the dinner, but Charlotte called him personally and pressed him to come. She told him the Queen had a proposal she wanted to discuss with him at dinner.

Nicholas was one of the last guests to arrive. He was thrilled by the warm greeting he received from Mia and somewhat surprised by the Queen's apparent happiness at seeing him again so soon.

He was particularly quiet during the early courses of the dinner. He was a master at such social situations, but felt the sting of his Uncle's underhanded actions would make him an unwelcome guest. However, the Queen was gracious to a fault and he began to relax.

When the main course was served, Queen Clarisse spoke quietly to him.

"Nicholas, I want you to know how impressed I am with your character. I think you are a fine young man and I look forward to working with you in the future."

"Working with me, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, Nicholas. I had a…" she hesitated almost imperceptibly "conversation with your uncle this afternoon. Given his almost criminal actions of late, I plan to assert my power of sovereignty and transfer his title and lands to his heir. As I understand it, that is you, Nicholas."

Nicholas swallowed somewhat nervously, but when he spoke his voice was calm and collected. "I was not aware that such an option was available to the Crown, Your Majesty. What does this entail?"

"It's an ancient law, Nicholas. Not unlike the marriage law," she said dryly. "I've never heard of an instance where it has been used. However, I plan to research it and start the procedures for the transfer before Mia is crowned. I would rather have this on my head than hers."

She paused for a drink, glancing appraisingly at Nicholas as she did. He had stopped eating and was toying with the food in his plate. "I take it this would mean big changes from your current plans, Nicholas?"

He looked up and smiled at her. "I really have no plans, Your Majesty. I had only returned to my uncle's home upon finishing school. I wanted to go into business, but he had other ideas." His grinned ruefully at this.

"You understand that in addition to running the estate, whatever that may entail, you will also take over your uncle's seat in parliament?"

Nicholas paused and glanced down the table to where Mia sat. She seemed to feel his gazed and looked up at him. Clarisse saw the look that passed between them. She smiled behind her napkin.

"That is unexpected, Your Majesty. Although my uncle felt I was fit to be King, I have no actual experience in government. My studies were mostly in business and history."

"The fact that you have studied at all puts you ahead of many in parliament, Nicholas." Clarisse said quietly as she smiled at him. "You will be fine. And I know Mia will be happy to work with you. She's expressed a desire to attract younger people with new ideas into the parliament."

Nicholas raised his glass to the Queen. "I will do my best, Your Majesty. You can be certain of that."

Clarisse accepted his toast, and continued in a quiet tone. "The 'conversation' I mentioned earlier –I told the Viscount that I could freeze his bank accounts or have him imprisoned in addition to stripping him of his title and lands." Nicholas looked slightly taken aback at this. "Truthfully, I don't think that's possible. Regardless, I doubt that he will take any of this quietly. I know it puts you in an untenable position. Please know that the palace is at your disposal to help in any way possible."

"My uncle has comported himself in such a way as to make any continued relationship between us impossible." Nicholas was choosing his words carefully. "I will contact the estate's lawyers and see how best to handle this."

Clarisse nodded approvingly. "Just be careful. After the events of today, I am beginning to have serious doubts about his sanity."

Nicholas caught the warning tone of her voice. "May I ask, what was the 'conversation' that you had with my uncle about?"

"I came upon him hiding in my garden. He was violently angry." She shuddered at the memory. "He said I had abused the power of the monarchy and basically tried to destroy the country. I had enough and told him I was going to strip him of his title. I really thought he was going to strike me. But Joseph beat him to the punch. Literally."

Nicholas gasped slightly and wasn't sure how to respond. The Queen seemed not to notice and was already engaged in a new conversation with another guest.

Nicholas let his eyes wander thoughtfully down the table to Mia. She was speaking animatedly to her fellow diners and did not feel his gaze this time. He couldn't help but grin as he took a deep breath and attacked his meal again. He would be working with Queen Amelia. Closely. This was good news, indeed.

Joseph tried to listen to Clarisse's conversation with Lord Devereaux, but his attention was constantly beckoned by the guest on his right. She was the wife of one of the longest serving parliamentarians. Her curiosity about Joseph and his relationship with Clarisse knew no bounds. He tired to answer her questions as evasively as possible, but his taciturnity seemed to make her only more determined. She was giving him a headache.

He stifled a yawn and carefully stretched his legs under the table. His knees were stiff. What he wouldn't give for a fire alarm or power outage right about now to put an end to the misery.

His foot touched another under the table. He allowed himself a small smile, thankful for the diversion. Just as he was about to caress the leg he had encountered under the table, he looked at Clarisse. She was deep in conversation with the Prime Minister. He couldn't catch her eye and there was no tell-tale smile in the corner of her mouth to reassure him that it was she he was touching. Afraid he was about to play footsie with Lord Nicholas, he gave a small sigh and withdrew his foot.

The woman next to him had shifted gears and was inquiring of his education and prior work experience. Joseph felt like he was at a job interview. However, the woman seemed genuinely interested so he proceeded to give her a condensed version of his curriculum vitae.

Finally dessert was served. Joseph was never so grateful to see a final course in all his life. He knew this dinner was no longer than any other state dinner he'd attended over the years, but never had time crawled at such an excruciatingly slow pace. His head hurt, his knees hurt, and he ached to be alone with Clarisse.

As he lifted the second forkful of the delicious pastry to his mouth, he felt someone staring at him. He looked at Clarisse, but she hadn't made eye contact. He looked down the table and locked eyes with Mia. She grinned at him and raised a questioning eyebrow. He smiled back and then rolled his eyes towards the grandfather clock in the corner. When he looked back to Mia, she winked at him and tapped the side of her glass.

When she had the attention of everyone at the table, Mia stood and said in her best imitation of Clarisse's elegant style, "Ladies and Gentlemen, shall we adjourn to the garden for coffee?" There were a few murmurs of surprise and clattering of silverware as guests tried to finish another bite or two of the desert.

Clarisse drew breath as if to protest the hurrying of the guests, but this time Joseph aimed his foot carefully and nudged her leg. When she looked at him, he grinned mischievously and shook his head. Clarisse smiled and took his proffered hand in her own.

As the guests filed from the room, Mia remained behind and made her way towards the couple.

"Good night Grandma, Joe," she said. She kissed Clarisse lightly on the cheek. "I think I can take it from here. See you in a couple of days." She turned on her heel and left the banquet hall, Joseph's laughter ringing in her ears.


	4. Chapter 4

Joseph took Clarisse's hand. "Let's get out of here, before anyone comes up with anything else for us to do!"

Clarisse smiled tiredly at him. "I agree. But where are we going?"

"Your place or mine?" he teased.

"Something like that." She was still smiling, but he could sense her nervousness.

"Yours. We would have a great view of the fireworks from your balcony." He kept his tone light, hoping to allay any fears she might have. She nodded her agreement and linked her arm with his as they ascended the staircase to her suite.

There were two footmen on duty outside her door as usual. Joseph waved them off as Clarisse entered the rooms. He told them they would not be needed for the rest of the night. He also instructed them to make sure the staff knew not to disturb the queen in the morning. She would summon them if needed. The footmen nodded quickly and left their posts, grinning at each other as they hurried down the stairs. Joseph watched them go, then entered the suite, pausing to lock the door behind him.

Clarisse was standing in her darkened bedroom. She stood in the middle of the room, apparently gazing out the French doors at the garden beyond the balcony. She stood as straight and elegant as ever, but as Joseph entered the room, he saw her raise her arms and run both hands through her hair and down to rub the back of her neck.

He silently crossed the room, not turning on the lights, and wrapped his arms around her from behind, just as a tired sigh escaped her lips.

"Mmmm, Joseph," she murmured. She turned in his arms so that she faced him. He smiled at her and kissed her platonically on the end of her nose. This made her laugh and she relaxed, laying her head against his shoulder. "I am so very tired." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "But I am so very glad you are here with me."

Joseph nuzzled her hair and the nape of her neck. "I am rather happy to be here, myself."

She pulled away slightly and looked over her shoulder to the balcony. "If you help me move that couch, we could sit inside and watch the fireworks."

He smiled and bit back the comment he wanted to make about fireworks indoors. Instead he merely nodded and released her. They moved the couch into position and she sat down and began to remove her shoes. Joseph noticed a bottle of champagne chilling in a bucket on her coffee table, next to a tray of pears and cheese. He picked up the table and moved it to the front of the couch. Finally he sat next to Clarisse as she removed the small wrap that covered her bare shoulders. He ran his hands down her arms and began to trail fire across the tops of her shoulders with his kiss.

She put her hands on him and slowly started to work his dinner jacket free of his shoulders. He reached behind his back to finish removing the jacket. She pushed lightly on his chest, causing him to lean back against the couch, his arms pinned behind him. Clarisse gazed at him for a moment, not really meeting his eyes, but seemingly studying his features, as if burning them into her mind. Finally she reached up and began to remove his tie. Neither of them spoke. Her nails scraped lightly across the skin of his neck, sending little bolts of electricity all the way to his center and back. She pulled the ribbon of satin free of the constraints of the collar, then unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt, running her hand across the fiery skin inside. Leaning in closer, she inhaled his cologne before placing a searing kiss on his neck. Joseph moaned as she pulled away, allowing him to sit up and free his arms.

As she sat back, and he finished removing his jacket, the first of the fireworks exploded, seemingly right outside their window. Clarisse jumped as the darkened room was bathed in colored light.

Joseph chuckled. "That is going to prove rather difficult to ignore."

She laughed as well. "So why ignore it – let's enjoy it."

Joseph opened his arms to her and she snuggled against him. Eventually she slid down so that her head rested in his lap. They said little as they watched the fireworks show outside. Joseph fingered her silky hair and the soft skin of her neck. With every touch of his hand she seemed to become more calm, more relaxed. Her body settled against his.

In a very short time, she was fast asleep. Joseph grinned at the thought that he'd not managed to keep his wife awake on their wedding night. However, he himself dozed off and on through the remainder of the show outside.

The fireworks were finished and all had been quiet for several minutes. Clarisse showed no sign of waking up. He sat a while longer in the darkened room, reveling in the sound of her breathing, deep and slow. Then he carefully and quietly shifted her body away from his, gently laying her head on a sofa cushion. She moaned softly at the loss of contact. He stood and looked down at her for a few moments. The moonlight danced across her face, erasing the lines of care around her eyes, making her appear more beautiful than he had ever seen her. He couldn't bear to disturb her rest.

He moved stealthily across the room and took a soft cashmere throw from the foot of the bed. He laid it over her sleeping form. Then he went into the sitting room and sat down at the small writing desk, rummaging inside for a pen and paper. Finding both, he composed a short note, folded the paper and took it back into the bedroom. He laid it on the coffee table, where she would be sure to see it when she woke up. He lingered a moment longer, watching the rise and fall of her breast as she slept, before walking quietly away, headed back to his own rooms.

It was almost dawn when Clarisse awoke with a start. She sat up, calling his name tentatively. There was no answer. Then she saw the note.

She read.

'Thank you for a lovely evening, sleeping in my arms. You have no idea how beautiful you are when you sleep, my love. Promise me we will be together every night for the rest of our lives, and tonight I will leave you to your rest.

Come to me when you awaken…'

She murmured his name again, running her hand across his words, as if it were his face. Then, looking across the room at the clock, she had an idea.

She was anxious to get out of the dress she'd worn the night before, now impossibly wrinkled by her night spent on the couch. She took a hot shower and emerged feeling happily refreshed and fully awake. Wrapping her towel around her, she stepped into the closet and debated about what to wear. She finally decided on a pair of silk pajamas with a matching robe. She wasn't planning on being out of bed for very long, why get fully dressed?

She laughed at her own reasoning and dressed quickly. Once she was ready, she quietly opened the door to her suite and stepped cautiously into the hallway. No one seemed to be on duty, which was just fine with her. She made her way down the back stairs to the kitchen.

She hoped none of the kitchen staff was awake yet, but wasn't surprised to find the kitchen already fully lit and bustling with activity. The chef looked up as she came in the door and immediately apologized for not having breakfast ready. She reassured him that he'd committed no offense and asked for a breakfast tray that she could carry back upstairs. Thankful that the man had the good graces not to inquire if it was for one or two, or to even offer to have the staff deliver it when it was done, she sat at the table and sipped the cup of tea he brought her.

Within a few short minutes, she was headed back upstairs with a tray of breads, eggs, bacon, fruit and a small carafe of orange juice. It was more than enough food for two, but arranged on a single large platter. Clarisse climbed the stairs, but turned towards Joseph's suite, rather than her own.

She stopped outside his door and tried the handle. It was unlocked. She opened the door and tiptoed into the suite. His bedroom door was open and she walked quietly across the room to stand in the open doorway. She saw him sprawled across his bed, face down in a pile of pillows. He was wearing black pajama pants and nothing else. She stood for a moment in the doorway, watching him breathe; unconscioulsy biting her lip as she watched the little ripples the breaths made in the taunt muscles of his back.

He seemed to sense that he was no longer alone and sighed softly as he shifted in the bed. She entered the room and sat the tray on a side table. When she turned back towards him, he was lying on his back, watching her with one half-opened eye.

She indicated the tray with her hand. "I brought you sustenance," she said in her most official tone.

"Sustenance?" he rasped.

"Yes. You're going to need it." She turned away and walked around to the other side of his bed, so as to hide her blush. He reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her down on top of him before she had a chance to protest.

"I am certain I will need it," he growled and with one swift movement he rolled the two of them over, so he was on top of her. She buried her face in his chest and giggled merrily.


	5. Chapter 5

Much later they picked through the remainder of the breakfast tray. Joseph munched on the cold bacon and Clarisse was enjoying eating strawberries and occasionally feeding one to her husband. The food had lain forgotten for several hours.

Joseph leaned back against a jumble of pillows, holding Clarisse to his chest with one arm, using the other to eat his much belated breakfast. Clarisse was eyeing the last of the strawberries. She selected what looked to be the juiciest and bit it in two. She immediately sat up and laughed as the juice ran down her chin. She reached for a napkin and wiped away the excess.

"You missed a spot," Joseph said.

"Where?" she dabbed her mouth again.

"Right here," he said and kissed her.

Clarisse's body trembled against him. At first he was thrilled by her reaction to his kiss. Then he realized she was laughing.

"I cannot believe you actually used that tired, old line," she said. He laughed too, and said "What do you expect from a tired, old man?"

"Oh, I haven't noticed you being tired…" the rest of her comment was lost as Joseph covered her mouth with his while laying her back on the pillows. She moaned and wrapped her arms around him, desperate for the feel of his body against hers.

Joseph moved from her mouth to her neck. She moaned his name softly just as they heard a knock at the sitting room door.

"Clarisse, did you lock the door?" he whispered.

"No!" she hissed.

He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Well, don't make any noise and maybe they'll go away."

They waited silently for a few moments, then heard the door open. Clarisse gasped, and pulled the sheet up tightly around her chest. She felt Joseph tense beside her as he strained to hear any sounds coming from the other room.

"I told you they wouldn't be here, Lily,' they heard Mia say. "They'll stay in Grandma's suite for days!"

"You're probably right," Lily answered with a laugh. "Don't you think Joseph will be upset if you mess with his stuff?"

"I'm not messing with – I'm adding to," Mia said. "I wanted to give Joe and Grandma a wedding gift. I didn't have a chance to buy anything, but I think they'll love this anyway."

"Joey will go nuts over this photo," Lily said.

"I took this just a few weeks ago when I was hanging out with Grandma. I thought it was a great shot of her working at her desk. She's concentrating so hard, she doesn't even notice Joseph standing behind her. I love how he's halfway hidden by the shadows. He would look really dangerous if it weren't for the way he's looking at Grandma."

Clarisse and Joseph heard Mia set a frame down on a surface somewhere in the other room. Then Mia spoke again.

"I've never had a grandfather before," Mia said.

"None of my grandfathers were anywhere near as hot as he, is." Lily joked.

Mia laughed, then said, "It's kind of hard to imagine Joe as a grandfather, but I can't think of anyone I would rather have for a grandfather than him!"

They heard the two women cross the room and close the door behind them.

Clarisse looked at Joseph and was almost certain his eyes were shining with unshed tears. He returned her gaze and she smiled at him.

"I hadn't realized I gained a granddaughter as well as a wife," he said while brushing a hand across his eyes. "That might take some getting used to."

"Oh, Joseph," Clarisse whispered. She hugged him tight. He hugged her back.

OoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooO

Clarisse watched the late afternoon sun trace a path across the dark hardwood floor of Joseph's bedroom. He was dozing peacefully next to her. She wasn't sleepy and had been trying to read a book she'd picked up from his bedside table. Her thoughts kept wandering, however, and she finally gave up on the book.

She touched him, running a single fingernail lightly up his arm to his shoulder and across his neck. He shuddered at her touch. She leaned over and breathed his name into his ear.

A drowsy "mmm-hmm…" was his only reply.

"How upset would you be if I made just one tiny phone call to Charlotte and asked her to do one small thing for me?" She caressed his ear lobe as she spoke, already aware that this was one of his most sensitive spots.

He buried his face deeper into the pillow. "I'd be really mad," he mumbled, somewhat unconvincingly.

"I'd make it up to you," she purred, as her lips brushed his ear.

He reached a hand up to cover his ear as he laughed into the pillow. "Good Lord, woman. I've got to have some rest."

"You could rest while I'm on the phone."

Now fully awake, he rolled over and sat up. "What is it that is so important that is has to interrupt our wedding night?"

"It's nearly 4:00 o'clock in the afternoon!"

"Yes, but you slept through our wedding night, remember? So it was officially moved back and it is now 4:00 a.m. I don't think that Charlotte would be very happy if you were to call her at this ungodly hour of the morning."

"Charlotte is always so helpful. I'm sure she won't mind."

"You are impossible! Why are you so desperate to talk to Charlotte?"

"I want her to get started on researching the law for me. I know I can transfer Mabry's title and family estate to Nicholas, but I'm not sure how to do it. I need to find out now and get it done this week if at all possible. I don't want this to be hanging over Mia's head when she is crowned next week. This is my problem and I want to get it handled now."

Joseph nodded thoughtfully. "Shades will need to arrange for some intelligence on the Viscount's whereabouts. He's not going to sit idly by and let you take away his power and prestige."

"I agree. That is why I want to do this, rather than leaving it for Mia. He is _my_ problem, not hers."

"_Our_ problem, my dear," Joseph said with a dark smile. "Share and share alike." He sighed resignedly and handed her the phone from his bedside table.

OooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooO

Several days later, Joseph looked down from the spectator's gallery and watched his wife. She was in her element here, even though she often found it very trying. She was a master of the pomp and pageantry that was customary in the Genovian Parliament. She exuded power and confidence. Today would likely be her last session as Queen. She had confided her mixed feelings about this to him earlier that morning. Joseph allowed a small smile to put a crack in his normally closed expression when he remembered the feel of her lying naked against his chest, alternately laughing and sighing at the thought of not presiding over this legislative body again. To say the few days of their marriage so far had been the happiest of Joseph's life would have been a laughable understatement.

He continued to let his mind wander during the opening formalities and old business of the session. Clarisse had mentioned her intentions spending a few hours in her office each day to complete a few final details to prepare for Mia's coronation, but she hadn't followed through with any of the plans. She'd barely left his side, except to handle the problem they were wrapping up with the parliamentary session today. Joseph knew that the preparations would be made, with or without Clarisse's input. He was happy and more than a little flattered that she left the details to her staff and spent her time with him.

Clarisse enjoyed making love with him, that was completely obvious, but he thought she enjoyed talking to him just as much, if not more. They had spent years talking to each other, but normally in bits and pieces. They seldom had the luxury of conversing until the wee hours of the morning about everything and nothing. And they'd certainly never done it naked. He almost laughed out loud at that thought. She told him she hadn't confided in anyone like this since she was a teenager. Her appetite for his thoughts and opinions was every bit as voracious as her appetite for the rest of him.

His thoughts returned to the present when he heard her speak.

"Thank you Mr. Prime Minister. Distinguished gentlemen, I have called this session of parliament to take care of one last piece of business before I step down as the reigning Queen of Genovia.

"As you well know, Viscount Arthur Mabry has worked tirelessly for many years now at thwarting practically every proposal made by the Crown. He has stood in the way of many good and noble projects and ideas in hopes of garnering some modicum of power and control for himself.

"He was well within his rights to do so.

"But more recent events have shown a dark and, I would say, evil side to his character. His machinations against the Crown could have crippled the future of our country, had he been allowed to succeed. And most recently he has gone so far as to threaten the physical safety of the monarchy.

"As both a ruler and a grandmother, I refuse to leave this situation for the next monarch to deal with. The Viscount is my problem and I will solve that problem.

"Therefore, be it known by these present today, that I am invoking my right as sovereign and stripping the Viscount of his title and the lands granted by the Genovian Royal Family to his family in generations past. The lands and title, as well as his seat in this governing body will be forfeit and will pass to his legal heir, Lord Nicholas Devareaux."

She paused and surveyed the shocked faces of the parliamentarians. There were murmurs of protest and curiosity. "Some of you may feel that this action is excessive, but I assure you, were you to know the full story, you would agree. This man has become a despicable example of all that is wrong in politics and the danger of an unchecked thirst for power.

"I believe that Lord Devareaux has a love for his country and his people that will make him a valuable addition to this body. I pray that you will accept him as I know you will your new queen. These are the people that will lead us through this century and will make needed changes, while upholding valuable traditions that will keep this country great.

She motioned to the Prime Minister who unfurled a parchment document and laid it on the desk before her. "The legal documents in support of this decree have already been filed and with my signature on this document, it will be official and immediately take effect." Clarisse signed her name with a flourish and then looked toward the doors at the back of the room.

"Lord Nicholas Devareaux, please come forward," she called in a clear, strong voice. She stepped down from the podium and around to the front of the dais. Nicholas strode forward to meet her and knelt in front of her. A footman stepped forward, holding a scepter and a small tiara. Another footman placed the tiara gently on her head as she took the scepter in her right hand.

Reaching out towards Nicholas, Clarisse said, "In the name of the Crown of the Kingdom of Genovia, I, Clarisse Gerard Romero Renaldi," she couldn't help glancing towards Joseph as she spoke her new name publicly for the first time, "do hereby grant you the title of Viscount and name you as Master of the Estate of the Family Mabry, granting you all relief and privilege this position entails. Are you ready to assume your seat in Parliament, Lord Devereaux?"

Nicholas looked up at her and his face broke into a wide smile. "More than ready, Your Majesty."

"Then let it be so." With that pronouncement, she touched his right shoulder with the scepter and extended her hand to the young man. He took it and kissed it before turning to bow to the assembled crowd. Someone in the gallery, Clarisse was almost certain it was Mia, started applauding wildly, and soon the entire chamber erupted in thunderous applause.

Nicholas took his seat in his uncle's former place. Clarisse returned the scepter and tiara to the footmen, then indicated the Prime Minister had the floor. He rapped his gavel twice, and announced:

"Parliament is adjourned."


	6. Chapter 6

Shades and Joseph conferred in the security office, doing some last minute checking of the duty roster when they heard a commotion in the hall. Nicholas burst through the door, calling for Joe.

"He's here! We have to stop him!" Nicholas was carrying a leather-bound book which he held out to Joseph.

"Calm down, Lord Devareaux," Joseph said calmly. "Tell us what is going on."

"My Uncle! He left the house early this morning, and I found this – it's his journal. He left it open on the table, like he didn't care who read it. He said he's coming here today to kill the Queen and Mia! We have to stop him!"

"It's ok, sir." Shades interrupted, trying to calm the distraught young man. "We've alerted the guards not to admit anyone without an invitation. They know he's not welcome here. He'll be stopped before he ever gets through the gate."

"He's not coming as a guest! He's going to disguise himself as a delivery driver or something. He's probably already here!" Nicholas all but shouted the last.

Joseph looked into Nicholas' worried eyes and knew exactly what the young man was feeling. The same cold dread took hold of Joseph's gut as well.

"Shades, we can't take any chances with this!" Joe urged.

"Right! We'll lock everything down and have the workers searched and questioned."

Joseph nodded. "Clarisse and Mia are in the garden," he paused and pulled his gun from its hidden shoulder holster. "Nicholas and I are going down there."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Clarisse and Mia were resplendent in summer finery as they greeted the guests. The garden party marked the beginning of the coronation festivities. Mia was in fine form, saying all the right things and making her guests feel genuinely welcome. Clarisse beamed with pride as she handed off each guest to her granddaughter in turn.

The Queen frowned in the direction of the front lawn when she heard the roar of an engine coming up the driveway in front of the palace. It was too far away to be sure, but she thought perhaps it was Lord Nicholas who jumped out of the driver's seat in an unseemly hurry. She frowned slightly at his lack of judgment – his arrival was something short of proper decorum.

As she turned her attention back to the guests, she saw one of the waiters approaching the receiving line, a tray of delicacies held head high. Guests were never served until after they had been greeted. Clarisse started to ask Charlotte to have the man redirected to the kitchen before he made a mess of things. Unfortunately, Charlotte was engaged in whispered conversation with one of the security guards. Clarisse chose not to interrupt.

Instead she reached out to greet the Austrian ambassador and her husband. Again she noted the waiter's single minded progress, heading straight for the royals and the front of the line.

Something was wrong. Clarisse passed the Ambassador to Mia, never taking her eyes from the hefty waiter. "Lionel," she called softly. As the young man stepped to her side, she opened her mouth to speak further instructions when the waiter suddenly pitched his tray towards her and uttered a guttural yell.

She easily sidestep the flying canapés, but Mia, who's full attention had been on the arriving guests, was struck by the edge of the tray and covered with food. She was yelped in surprise.

As all attention turned to Mia's cream cheese covered form, no one saw the waiter draw a gun from beneath the folds of his considerable girth.

"Your Majesty!" his unmistakable voice boomed.

"Mabry!" Clarisse exclaimed. "What in the name of heaven are you doing?"

The guards standing nearest the royals stepped forward, as if to attack the intruder.

"Don't move gentlemen," he snarled. "If fact, none of you should move. Not unless you want one or both of these lovely women to die."

"This is ridiculous, Arthur! You can't get away with it," Clarisse was thankful her voice didn't betray her fear. "Put that gun away before you get hurt."

"I don't think so. You have created a dangerous situation, Your Majesty. I am a man with nothing to lose. So, before I have to pull this trigger and really spoil your afternoon, you and the Princess should start walking to the side gate just behind you."

She stared at him.

"Move!" he shouted as he turned the pistol from her heart towards Amelia's.

Clarisse bristled momentarily, but the look in his eye told her she had no room for negotiation. She turned and took Mia's elbow. She and the startled young woman walked slowly towards the gate.

"Let's run for it Grandma," she whispered. "He couldn't hit us! And it would give Shades time to get here."

"You have a wonderful attitude my dear, but Arthur Mabry is a crack shot. He would drop you like a deer in the forest and I can't take that chance." She squeezed Mia's arm reassuringly. "But I think I can fix this."

"Stop whispering," Mabry demanded. The entire assemblage had reached the gates. Mabry moved cautiously, never taking his eyes off his prey. Clarisse saw a delivery van parked outside the gate which was evidently where Mabry was herding them.

"You can't take both of us with you, Arthur. Mia will escape. I will see to that. I am the one you have a problem with. Leave her here and I will go with you willingly."

"Willingly? I doubt that."

"She is not going with you. Either you will shoot one of us here and now and be dropped by a bullet yourself, or you will let Amelia go and I will agree to be your hostage. You will have safe passage from the palace."

He thought for a moment. "The Princess stays right here in my line of fire until you are safely locked inside that van, Your Majesty." He never took his eyes from Mia, his hand didn't waiver.

Joe and Nicholas arrived at a run just as Clarisse climbed into the van. Mabry heard the running footsteps and made a lunge towards the Princess. He grabbed her and spun around to face his would-be assailants, the gun planted firmly on Mia's temple.

They drew up short.

"I thought so," Mabry laughed. "Get back you two! And the rest of you as well! I'd hate to have to ruin this young lady's dress with a bloodstain."

"Let her go, Uncle! She's done nothing to you!"

"Shut up, Nicholas. You have nothing to say to me, you coward. Thanks to you and the Queen, I have been reduced to nothing. I will exact my revenge."

"Take me with you," Joe spoke evenly.

"Why?" Mabry snapped.

"I will drive for you. You will have two hostages and I will do whatever you ask as long as Clarisse is unharmed."

Mabry considered he offer and then a wicked grin crept over his face. "Admittedly, your presence might make this a whole lot more interesting," he said. "Empty your pockets, then get in and start the van."

Joseph motioned to the rest of the security staff to back off. He laid down his gun and emptied his pockets of his cell phone, knife, keys and another, smaller gun, before he opened the door to the van and got inside. Mabry pushed Mia away at the last second before he climbed in behind the Queen, placing his gun to the back of her head.

"Remember, Romero, one false move and I pull this trigger."

Joseph nodded grimly. "Are you alright?" he asked Clarisse.

"I was. Until you got here. Get away from here, Joseph, please!"

"Share and share alike," he said quietly, reaching out to stroke her face.

"Enough! Don't talk, drive!" Mabry growled from the back seat. His gun was now jabbed into the Queen's neck. "Turn left towards town."

Joseph said nothing, but his pulse quickened. This was a good development. They would no doubt meet the police roaring in from Pyrus while the palace security followed them from behind. Hopefully the van would be cornered and stopped.

Unfortunately, Mabry had made other plans. Within minutes they reached the edge of town and he directed the van inside a small warehouse building, immediately shutting it off from outside view. He ordered them both out of the van.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooo

At the palace, the crowd stood in stunned silence for a moment before all hell broke loose.

When Mabry pushed Mia away, she had stumbled forward into Nicholas' arms. She regained her balance and screamed after the retreating vehicle, "Grandma! No!"

A contingent of security guards, led by Shade arrived at that moment. Shades began barking orders to his men. They headed for their vehicles to take up the pursuit. The van had disappeared from sight by the time the guards hit the road. Shades cursed the delay. He rode in the front pursuit vehicle, on the phone to the Pyrus police, requesting road blocks. They were only a couple of miles from town. Even with the delay in giving chase, there was no way Mabry could escape the police in the city.

Nicholas and Charlotte ushered Mia back into the palace. They went straight to the security office. Charlotte got through to Shades, who told them there was no sign of the van yet, but that there were police roadblocks being set up. He expected news soon. He would contact them as soon as there was anything to report.

They waited. Mia slumped in one of the office chairs. Nicholas paced the room.

"Oh, God, please let them be ok," Mia breathed. "They don't deserve this! It's not fair!"

"I'm so sorry Mia," Nicholas voice was choked. "I should have known he was dangerous. If I'd called the police, this wouldn't be happening now."

"This isn't your fault!" Mia and Charlotte spoke at the same time. Mia continued, "He's not your responsibility, Nicholas."

"I know, but --"

Charlotte spoke quietly from her seat at the desk. "Joseph has always said a determined mad man is almost impossible to defend against. He felt Her Majesty was more at risk from a lone gunman that she was from any sort of coordinated terrorist attack or something similar." She broke off from that train of thought and looked from Mia to Nicholas. "Shades will find them. I know they'll be ok."

She didn't sound convinced.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a small office at the back of the warehouse. Clarisse reached for Joseph's hand as Mabry ushered them inside. She almost choked on the air in the room. It smelled of dust and mold. The room was furnished with a dreary desk, chairs, and a ragged couch. The chairs were sturdy wooden office chairs but the couch appeared to have had much hard use. It was battered and stained. There was a small, dirty window near the ceiling that provided dingy light. The light served mostly to highlight the dust floating in the air.

Joseph could feel the fear in Clarisse's grip on his hand. He was also afraid. More afraid than he's ever been in his life. Afraid for her. He knew Clarisse was strong. Anyone who really knew her knew that. But her strength and confidence in her ability to handle any situation was the reason they were here. He silently cursed her for getting into that van, even as he understood her need to make sure her granddaughter was protected. If only she had stayed on the grounds – waited for him to arrive - something could have been done. The minute he saw her climb into that van, the whole situation took on a desperate urgency. He'd always fought this side of her personality when he was her body guard. The problem was she trusted him as much as she trusted herself. She didn't worry about getting into trouble because, even if she found herself unable to handle it on her own, she could count on him to protect her from harm.

As they entered the room, he drew Clarisse to his side, an arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders. She clung to him tightly. He knew he couldn't fail her. He could only pray that her trust was not misplaced. He addressed the man with the gun, "How do you propose to get out of here, Mabry? There is no means of escape."

"I don't propose to leave," he snarled in reply. "I know I'm done for. I just intend to make whatever life you have left as miserable as you have made mine."

Joseph tightened his grip on Clarisse and searched his assailant's face with his eyes.

Mabry laughed. "Yes, that makes me suddenly much more dangerous, doesn't it? I am resigned to my fate, which makes me free already." He laughed again and motioned towards the chairs. "Sit."

They complied. Mabry contemplated them for a few moments, as if trying to decide what to do. Clarisse sat very straight in the chair. She tried to breathe deeply and slowly in hopes of calming her churning mind. She was furious with Joseph for putting himself in harm's way. He wasn't her bodyguard now and his foolhardy bravado meant he was in as much danger as she. Why couldn't he have stayed behind and let the security team find her? She knew she could've found a way to stay alive until they got to her. And if not, at least he would have been safe, able to watch over Mia in her stead. On the other hand, she found herself drawing strength from his presence. He would protect her. She knew that. Unfortunately she also knew he would sacrifice himself for her without a second thought. She couldn't let that happen. Finally she spoke. "I have the power to pardon you, Arthur," she said quietly. "Just let us go and leave the country. I will personally ensure your safety."

"And then what? I'd have to live in exile in some backwater country somewhere. Humiliated, disgraced. That is not living. Not for me."

"Then let Joseph go. Your quarrel is with me, not him." She ignored Joseph's warning glare and continued. "I will stay as your hostage."

"Stop it, Clarisse," Joseph interrupted. "I'm not leaving you here with him."

She glared at her husband, but Mabry spoke before she could.

"I have quarrel enough with him, Your Majesty," Mabry turned towards Joseph. "She couldn't keep her hands off the hired help and you were more than happy to oblige, no doubt. What was the phrase we used before? 'Catering to the Crown's emotions'? Yes, indeed, this could've been settled far more equitably had you not been constantly sneaking around trying to interfere, Romero.

"But now it's too late."

ooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooo

Shades cursed and slammed his hand against the dashboard. They'd reached the edge of town with no sign of the delivery van. The police had already established a road block, but there had been no sign of the captives.

"They must have gone through right before the police got here," the driver stated the obvious.

"Yeah, but where did they go? Even though the roadblock wasn't set, the police were on alert and someone would have seen them!" Shades exclaimed. He threw the car door open and stepped out to confer with the other officers. There was no sign of the delivery van. This was the edge of the industrial district. The streets were lined with large warehouse buildings and shipping company offices. Shades eyes scanned dishearteningly up and down the street. He sighed heavily. There were lots of hiding places here.

ooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooo

Charlotte was at a loss for what to do. She couldn't stand to just sit and wait, but she could think of nothing helpful to do. Mia sat hunched over in a chair, head in her hands. Nicholas continued to pace the office, obviously wanting to comfort the Princess, but not sure if his comfort would be appreciated, given the circumstances. The silence was strained.

There was a knock and the office door opened to admit the guard on duty.

He bowed to Mia. "Someone to see you, Your Highness."

"Not right now, please. Just tell them to go away." Mia didn't lift her head.

As she spoke, Lily executed a neat sidestep around the guard. "Mia! What happened?" she practically yelled.

Nicholas started visibly, but Lily ignored him and crossed the room and hugged Mia.

"I don't even really know, Lily," Mia said as she caught the breath Lily had squeezed out of her. "Everything was going so well, and all of a sudden I was covered in food and Vis—Arthur Mabry was threatening us with a gun." Mia swallowed hard to keep from crying. Lily flopped down into a chair opposite her. "I tried to get Grandma to make a run for it, but she wouldn't. When she said she could 'fix it' I had no idea she meant she was going to let him take her away!" Tears began streaming down her face at this point.

"Joe is with her, right? He won't let anything happen to her," Lily said.

"He's unarmed and no one knows where they are, Lily! They could both be dead by now!" Mia's breath came out in a sob. "I don't know what to do!"

Lily jumped out of her chair and knelt in front on the princess. She reached up and took her friend's face in her hands. "Mia," she said softly. Mia met her eyes somewhat reluctantly.

"Knock this off. Is it or is it not true that your life is basically a fairy tale?" Lily said.

Mia looked confused at this unexpected approach, but finally nodded.

"Exactly! And everyone knows that fairy tales have happy endings. It's going to be ok! Shades will find them and Joe is going to make sure nothing happens to the Queen. So stop this crying and believe in your fairy tale!" Lily's powerful personality gave her words an almost absurd believability.

Charlotte looked from Mia to Nicholas, both of whom seemed momentarily frozen by Lily's onslaught.

Finally Mia smiled. "You're right, Lily. Sitting here crying about it isn't going to help."

"Good!" Lily exclaimed.

Nicholas couldn't help but smile, too. He didn't quite know how to take this young woman with killer legs and an overpowering voice, but he could see that she truly cared for the future queen.

Mia stood and wiped away her tears. "Charlotte, let's get started on a statement for the press. We can put the description of the van on all the media outlets. Someone will know something. We'll offer a reward for any information!"

Charlotte smiled then too, grateful for something to do. Mia sent Lily off to the press office to start the staff there to work on arranging the necessary publicity. Soon Mia and Charlotte were in heated conference over the clicking computer keys.

Nicholas sat down across the desk from them and watched them work. Eventually Mia looked up at him with a shyly hopeful smile. He did his best to return it, but his feeling of hopelessness refused to lift. Mia didn't know his uncle. Not like he did. She had no way of knowing what depths of darkness the man was capable of.


	8. Chapter 8

Mabry paced the dirty floor of the office, recounting the numerous offenses the Crown had committed against him. He punctuated his tale by waving his gun at Joseph and Clarisse. The longer he talked, the angrier he became. Clarisse felt herself flinch each time the gun was pointed in their direction, anticipating the crashing sound of the gunshot that would destroy her world, one way or another.

Joseph tried to check his frustration. Mabry was distracted by his own rambling, but he'd managed to position himself between the captives and the only exit. There was no way to rush him without putting Clarisse in danger. Joseph looked at Clarisse and saw her involuntary twitch as Mabry gestured towards them with his gun. That small crack in her cool facade was almost more than he could bear. It would've been easier if she'd just curled up in a ball and cried with fear. Instead he could see the incredible control she fought to keep and yet he knew exactly what emotions were boiling inside her. He wanted desperately to pull her into his arms and comfort her. But he knew it wouldn't help. It would only get them killed.

Clarisse caught Joseph's eye and immediately her eyes filled with hot, angry, unshed tears. It was so unfair. She had done everything she was supposed to. She made sure her actions were above reproach, her attention to duty paramount. She put her own happiness aside until the future of her kingdom was secure. And now what? A week of wedded bliss and then the end? She didn't want to die. She wanted to live. To live with Joseph. He was all that mattered now. She reached a hand out towards him, ignoring the madman's ranting. He grasped her hand, intertwining their fingers. Then he winked at her.

Mabry saw the brief exchange and roared in anger. "Your bodyguard should have remembered his station!" Mabry yelled. He stepped closer to Joseph, turning his attention away from Clarisse for a moment. Joseph dropped his hand from hers. "Does it feed your ego to bed a monarch? Make you taste the dirt of the ditch you were born in a little less?" Mabry asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "How long have you been welcome in the Queen's bed? Was King Rupert cold in his grave? Or have you been there all along?"

Joseph rose from the chair, intent on exacting revenge, heedless of his own safety. Mabry laughed and stepped towards Clarisse. He managed to point the gun at her head before Joseph could reach him.

"Back off! You know I won't hesitate to kill her!"

Joseph closed his eyes in frustration and took a step back. Mabry was breathing hard, his eyes wide with madness. Clarisse gripped the arms of her chair with whitened knuckles, never taking her eyes off of Joseph.

There was silence for a moment. No one moved, or dared to breathe. Then Mabry seemed to have an idea. He backed away from Clarisse, keeping his gun trained on her.

"Look in the desk drawers," he told her. "There should be a roll of packing tape in there. Get it out." He motioned to Joseph. "You sit back down."

Joseph nodded encouragement to Clarisse as he sat. She rose and moved to the desk. The tape was soon found and she held it out to Mabry.

"You keep it," he sneered at her. "I want to you to bind him to that chair. Arms and legs."

Clarisse hesitated, looking to Joseph for direction. Mabry stepped up behind her, his breath tickling the back of her neck. He spoke again and this time the quietness of his voice gave credence to his words. "You can either do it and he stays alive, or I will shoot him now. You choose."

She started to speak; thought better of it looked at Joseph. He was staring daggers through their captor, but when he felt her gaze he looked at her and his face softened.

"It's ok, darling," he said. "Do what he says."

She nodded, not trusting her voice. She pulled at the tape, wincing at the ripping sound it made, coming off of the roll. She knelt next to Joseph, hesitating again.

"It's ok, Clarisse." He told her again, keeping his voice smooth and low. She couldn't meet his eyes. She laid her hand across the back of his wrist. His skin felt so warm. He always felt warm to her touch, as if their bodies operated at different temperatures. Lying next to him made her feel like a cat who'd found a perfect patch of sun. He warmed her, body and soul.

"Clarisse," he whispered her name.

She didn't respond, but tugged at his leather jacket, pulling it down over his wrist, not wanting the tape to stick to the hair on his arm. It would be painful coming off, she reasoned to herself. She wrapped the tape around his arm twice, then moved to the other side, repeating the process.

He moved his legs so she could attach them to the chair as well. She down and grasped his ankle. As she did, she leaned her forehead into his knee. A hot ragged breath caught in her chest. It took all her strength not to let the sob escape her throat. Joseph spoke again, calming her with his voice, "He's not worth it Clarisse. Don't let him get to you." She brushed angrily at the tears threatening to fall and looked up at him. She managed a grim smile and completed her work.

As she was about to stand, Mabry laughed. "Very nice, Your Majesty, but I don't believe that will hold him. Do it again."

He made her add tape twice more until he was satisfied he was safe from Joseph's reach. She made certain to keep the tape on his jacket, not his shirt or skin. Still she knelt by his side. Now she met his gaze. "I'm so sorry, Joseph." He replied only with his eyes.

Mabry took Clarisse by the elbow, pulling her up and away from Joseph. She drew herself up to her full height and looked haughtily into his face. Mabry clenched a fist as if he were about to strike her.

"It takes a brave man to hit someone half his size, Mabry," Joseph growled contemptuously.

"You are hardly in a position to be making insults Mr. Romero," he answered. "I have the power to make you do what ever I chose. Power can be a wonderful…aphrodisiac."

"Don't flatter yourself, Arthur," Clarisse told him coldly. "I assume you have some sort of demands. What are they?"

"Demands? Desires are demands, aren't they, Clarisse?" He seemed to relish saying her name. He started to circle her slowly as he spoke.

Clarisse stood stock still, refusing to shudder or pull away. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of breaking her regal bearing. "Desire becomes demand only for the weak," she replied icily.

Mabry favored her with a snake-like smile. "That is debatable, my dear. Perhaps only the truly powerful can afford to quench their desires." He motioned to the small couch pushed up against the far wall. "Please, do sit down. No need to stand on formality with me, Clarisse."

This time she couldn't help but cringe at the sound of her name in his mouth. She managed to hide her reaction by turning on her heel and moving to sit as he had commanded. Mabry strutted over to a securely bound Joseph. He moved behind his captive and bent down to whisper to him. "So, are you a happy man, Joseph? I'm sure she's not this icy when she's writhing beneath you. What sort of back-alley tricks have you taught her? Anything that I would enjoy?" Clarisse couldn't hear what Mabry was saying, but she saw Joseph's face darken dangerously. "Nothing to say, my friend?" Mabry taunted softly.

"My actions will speak for me," Joseph responded with a chilling whisper of his own.

Mabry laughed derisively and returned his attention to Clarisse. She was watching them intently, her eyes locked with Joseph's. She could feel his anger – the force of his will seemed leap across the room towards her. His eyes were almost black.

Mabry crossed the space between them and stood directly in front of Clarisse. His face was a mask of contempt as he looked down at her. He stood too close. A feeling of dread began to grow in the pit of her stomach. She wanted to scream, but knew she couldn't; she fought to maintain her composure.

Clarisse tried to stand, unable to bear his bulk looming over her. Mabry grabbed her shoulders and pushed her roughly back down on the couch. "Stay where you are, my dear. You're at just the right height for what you are going to do."

A deep guttural sound escaped Joseph's throat. Mabry put the gun in his jacket pocket and started to unbuckle his belt. He stopped and curled his lip at Clarisse. "You do it," he commanded. "It will be just like Christmas for you!" he sneered.

Clarisse's face drained of color. Her resolve was close to collapse. She glanced at Joseph and could see him struggling mightily to slip his arms out of his jacket and away from their bindings. He had one arm free and was trying to free his legs and his other arm. When she realized Mabry was following her gaze and about to see what was going on, she reached for his belt. Instantly his attention was riveted on her again.

The silver buckle felt cold in her hand. She slowly pulled it free, holding the buckle in her right hand. With her left hand she began to work the zipper slowly down, successfully distracting her captor from the motion of her right hand as she worked the prong of the buckle between her first and second fingers.

Slowly, she slid her left hand into the opening of his pants. He grinned stupidly and grunted at her touch. She tasted the bile rising in her throat as she closed her hand around his flesh and pulled. Hard.

Mabry yelped and she jumped up, jabbing the buckle into his eye. Screaming with rage and pain, he reeled backward and groped for the gun in his pocket. Just as he drew it out, Joseph broke free and lunged at their captor.

Joseph fought like a demon, knocking the gun out of Mabry's hand. Mabry tried to fight back, but soon became concerned only with covering his body against Joseph's assault. Blood began to pour out of his nose as well as his wounded eye. He cowered and whimpered like a frightened animal. Joseph gave himself over to the rage he'd kept contained until now. He moved with a vicious precision, each blow calculated to cause maximum pain and damage. Clarisse fell back on the couch, out of the way of the thrashing men. She caught her breath, then lunged for the gun. She managed to kick it out of the way of Mabry's grasping hand before kneeling to recover it herself.

She watched as Joseph drew his fist back for a final blow. Mabry groaned and lay still. Joseph drew breath, and looked at her. "Are you alright, Clarisse?" he gasped.

She couldn't speak, but held the gun out to him. He reached her in a single step, slipping the gun from her grasp as he wrapped her in his embrace. He was so relieved to be holding her, he was afraid to breathe. He buried his face in her hair, trying to reassure himself that she was unhurt, she was alright. He wanted to sob with joy as he rocked her in his arms.

"Joseph?" her voice was muffled against his chest.

"Yes, darling?"

"I really want to wash my hands."

He burst out laughing. "We'll see what we can do about that," he told her, unwilling to let her out of his arms just yet.


	9. Chapter 9

Joseph reluctantly released his hold on Clarisse. He turned his attention to Mabry's unconscious form. As he did, he noted her tugging at the hem of her jacket, smoothing imaginary wrinkles. He couldn't help but smile.

Mabry showed no signs of waking up, but Joseph wanted to take no chances. He rolled the man over on his stomach and pulled his hands behind him. He looked around for Mabry's belt. Clarisse seemed to read his thoughts and picked it up from where she'd dropped it. She held it out to him. He took it and smiled wickedly at her.

"How did you think of this, Clarisse?" He indicated the belt buckle.

She smiled wanly and waved dismissively at the belt. "Oh, years of eavesdropping."

"Eavesdropping?"

"You and Scott always talked about the most interesting things when you rode in the front of the limousine and you thought I wasn't listening." She smiled more brightly now. "I learned all manner of wicked maneuvers."

Joseph grinned at her. "You never cease to amaze me, woman." When he finished securing his prisoner with the belt, he stood and brushed off the knees of his trousers. "That should hold our Mr. Mabry. Let's get out of here," he said fervently.

Unfortunately, it wasn't that easy.

They couldn't find the keys to the van. When they'd arrived in the warehouse, Mabry had taken the keys from Joseph. Joseph knew Mabry threw them towards the far wall, but he didn't see where they landed. There was any number of places they could have fallen, out of sight in the detritus of whatever business was run out of this building. Joseph started to search and Clarisse joined in.

"This is ridiculous!" Clarisse snapped after what seemed to her like an eternity. Joseph merely sighed his agreement and continued to search among the scattered boxes and piles of junk. Clarisse paced beside him in frustrated silence for a few minutes before speaking again.

"Let's just walk" she said.

"Walk? It must be at least four miles, Clarisse." He indicated her skirt and heels. "You are hardly dressed for it."

"You don't have much faith in your security team, Joseph. They'll be looking for us. Surely it won't take them long to find us wandering down a city street in broad daylight."

"Good point," he conceded with a laugh. "Let's go, then!"

Joseph found the button for the electric motor that raised the garage doors. The door grumbled its way up the track, seemingly unwilling to allow its guests to leave the bowels of the building. As soon as the door was high enough for them to get through, they linked hands and stepped outside.

Clarisse took a deep breath. "I don't think I've ever been more grateful to be outdoors!" she said.

Joseph nodded in agreement then said with a smile, "Lovely day for a stroll my dear. Would you care to join me?"

He offered her his arm. She slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow as he bent to kiss her cheek. Then they set off down the street, headed towards home.

oooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooo

Shades was sick with apprehension. He knew he had to call the palace again, even though he had nothing good to report. Charlotte answered his call on the first ring.

"What news?" she asked with a clipped, worried voice.

"Nothing. Not a damn thing, Charlotte. It's like they disappeared into thin air before the police got here. We're doing a grid search door to door starting at the edge of Pyrus and working into the city, but…" He didn't want to continue.

Charlotte was quiet.

"Will you give Her Highness an update, Charlotte?"

:"She's here Shades. She heard." Charlotte answered wearily.

"We're going to find them, Your Highness," Shades addressed Mia directly over the speaker phone. "We won't stop until we do."

"I know you will, Shades. Find them safe for me." Mia replied.

"We'll do our… our… NO WAY!"

"Shades, what is it? What's wrong?" Mia yelled into the speaker phone.

"I don't believe it! They're here, Your Highness! They're here! Just walking down the street, like they're on some sort of Sunday stroll!" The group in the security office could hear yelling and whooping coming over the phone line. Then Shades voice came back on full. "Joe! JOE! Are you okay? How did you get away?" There was a pause and Mia thought she could hear a low rumble that was undoubtedly Joe's voice, followed by what might have been her grandmother's laugh. Then Shades' voice again filled the open line. "They're safe!"

Finally Clarisse's voice came on the phone, "Mia, darling, can you hear me? Everything is alright. We'll see you as soon as Scott can take us back to the palace."

Pandemonium broke free in the security office.


	10. Chapter 10

EPILOGUE

Joseph breathed deeply. The night air tasted of rain. Storm clouds had been building on he horizon earlier in the evening – before the sun went down. The dark sky was heavy now, occasionally lit by flashes of lightening. He could hear the first stirrings of thunder as the storm moved closer.

The turbulent atmosphere mirrored the state of Joseph's mind. He'd know Clarisse for a long time, now. They'd had their disagreements before, but nothing like this.

He was tired of thinking about it and let his thoughts wander. Eventually his mind began to replay the interview he'd had with King Rupert when he was offered the job as his wife's bodyguard.

"_I want to hire you for this job, Mr. Romero. But before you accept, I need to make some things clear to you," Rupert said._

_Joseph drew himself up straighter. He'd had this lecture before – My wife/daughter/significant other is off limits to the staff. Protect them, but don't engage them or become a part of their life. And for God's sake, don't sleep with them. Yes, he knew what was coming. It was a little degrading to a man of his experience and background, but it was part of the job._

"_She's going to give you trouble," the King continued. Joseph raised an eyebrow surprise. "She is a smart and talented woman with a strong love for her people. As a result she thinks she can handle anything that comes along. Most of the time she can. Occasionally, she can't. Your job will be to stop her when she's considering something that will put her in danger."_

_Joseph nodded. This was unexpected. Normally he was supposed to come along behind his charge and clean up the mess, not prevent it from being made in the first place. _

"_You've met the Queen?" Rupert asked. Joseph nodded again. "She is a lovely woman, isn't she?" Joseph smiled politely. 'Here it comes,' he thought. 'The sleep-with-her-and-you're-doomed speech.'_

_Rupert seemed to read Joseph's expression and grinned at him. "I've never known her to be unfaithful to me. Lord knows she probably has reason enough to be, but she's far too honorable for that. You wouldn't believe the men who have tried to seduce her over the years. Hell, I've all but banned the Italian diplomatic corps from the palace over it." The King laughed quietly, and continued. "Clarisse always keeps her cool with the unwanted attention. When she realizes what is going on she has a talent for maintaining a gracious aloofness while extricating herself from the situation. Honestly, it's a pleasure to watch her at work. However, there are times she doesn't even realize what is happening. She doesn't know it, but she was once almost attacked right here in the palace by a diplomat who'd had way too much to drink. Thankfully the security team did their job and the man was detained before he could get to her. _

_She can also be dangerously impulsive. She's likely to ask you to stop the car and let her out in the middle of a crowd because she's seen some poor soul she wants to talk to. Or she'll decide to leave an event early and neglect to tell the security that she's sneaking out. Your job will be to anticipate these types of things. Make sure they don't happen, rather than just taking care of things after the fact."_

"_I much prefer the proactive approach, rather than reactive, Your Majesty," Joseph responded. _

_The King grinned at him. "You say that now. Just wait until after the first time you try to be proactive with my wife." He laughed out loud then. "You'll be coming to me asking for a combat bonus!" Joseph grinned somewhat nervously._

He told the King he wasn't going to back off just because she was Queen. He wouldn't let her win when he knew she was wrong. That's what it would take to keep her safe. Rupert laughed again and agreed, telling Joseph that he deserved to be paid extra for all the entertainment he would not doubt provide by disagreeing with the Queen. By the end of the interview, Joseph fully expected his new charge to be a spoiled princess in the worst sense of the word. He was already mapping out how to deal with her bristling ego and evidently oversexed personality.

He'd never been more wrong. The King, however, wasn't wrong. The first time they fought, he almost went to the King and asked for the bonus. He'd earned it.

Joseph's thoughts came full circle. This argument was different. He knew he was right. He also knew he could have forced her to comply with his wishes. He just didn't have the heart to do it. This time she was right, too.

She didn't want Mabry brought up on charges. Joseph wanted him burned at the stake, but would settle for a trial before a jury of his peers. Clarisse contended she'd let Mabry take enough away from her. She wouldn't submit to the spectacle of testifying in a criminal case. Why let him cause her that humiliation?

Joseph wanted the man held responsible for what he'd done. He needed to be put away. If not, he would always be a danger.

Clarisse had arranged for Mabry to be committed to a mental institution as soon as he was well enough to leave the hospital. That wasn't enough for Joseph. Yet, he didn't have the stomach to fight her any further. He was tired. He didn't want to waste any more time fighting. She was right – Mabry had taken too much from them already. He wouldn't give him any more.

He took another deep breath and went back inside.

She was reading. The soft white night shirt she was wearing set off her subtle coloring beautifully. Her glasses were perched on her nose and her feet were curled up on the couch beside her. He didn't know what she was reading, but she appeared to be engrossed. She ran a manicured nail absently along her lower lip.

She paid no attention to him as he crossed the room to stand in front of her. He stood too close.

Slowly, she marked her place and closed the book. Still she hadn't looked up at him. She sighed audibly and finally, slowly, she lifted her face to look into his eyes.

He saw the twinkle in her eyes, then. Still she didn't move, didn't speak. Then, ever so slowly she took her reading glasses in one hand and slid them down her nose, so she could look over them at him. She raised one perfectly arched eyebrow at him in silent question. He didn't know if she realized that gesture somehow achieved the same effect as a stripper removing a long satin glove.

His heart beat loudly. He was sure she must be able to hear it. His answer to her silent question was to reach down and gather her into his arms. He lifted her off the couch and held her to his body. Slowly he crossed into the bedroom and laid her down gently on the bed.

She stretched elegantly and reached out to him. He lowered himself into her waiting arms.

Their bodies spoke their apologies and all was well. For now.

THE END


End file.
